Love of the Winged Warrior
by tsaieric
Summary: This story tells of the emtions of Setsuna Sakurazaki on an very average day of her life in school NegiSetsuna pairing. One Shot, Complete


Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, it is a copy righted work of Ken Amakatsu.

Mahou Sensei Negima

Love of the Winged Warrior

By Eric Tsai

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, this is my first Negima fan fiction, it is a one shot featuring a Negi and Setsuna pairing. Hope you all will enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is another day in the Mahora Academy Junior High as sun is shining down on the earth and flowers blooming. Things are all going on as usual and so are the lives of the all the girls here. Everything is as it should be.

"Summer." The word comes out of Sakurazaki Setsuna's mouth almost like a whisper.

For Sakurazaki Setsuna, there is no better time than this, as her Ojo-sama is safe from all dangers and most of all she can remain beside Negi Springfield.

It was strange how Negi Springfield performed under great pressure and to her amazement, he was willing to get involved in the situation Kansai Sorcery Association and how he fought deeply impressed her.

However, as time passes by, these good impressions turned into something else in her mind.

As Setsuna watches Negi and the other classmates spoke to one another concerning the preparations of the cultural festival, her eyes are only on two people, Konoka, as she is a very good friend and someone whom she must protects, and Negi Sensei.

She also treats Negi as someone who she is indebted to and a friend, but there is something else, something else she doesn't want to say.

Before she considers that she loves Konoka, her princess, but after all the things they had been through, she realized that she is deeply attracted to Negi Sensei.

She now wishes that things could have been a little bit different, she should have spoken to Negi sooner and opened herself up earlier.

But what is past is past.

Still, she envies Kagurazzaka Asuna, her now pupil in kendo, as she spends the most time with him and whenever someone is with Negi, she must be it or one of the many people there besides him.

"Setsuna-san, is something bothering you?" Setsuna is suddenly brought back to reality with Negi's voice.

Although she knew what type of person Negi is, she still enjoy his gentleness and his caring personality, but she really needs to reply as she is caught completely off guard.

"I am fine." Setsuna replies as she blushed and she knows that her face is red like a tomato.

"Well, if you don't mind then, let's patrol the school grounds together." Negi offered and it sounds really attractive too her.

"Sure, Negi Sensei." She quickly agrees to it and grabbed her sword before walking off with Negi.

During their patrol, they talked about various things such as how their lives had been and various other subjects you will find a boy and a girl talk about.

Finally, when the patrol ended, they said goodbyes and Setsuna watched as Negi walks away, however a just a few seconds later, Negi is joined by Asuna. The sight made her heartache, but still she watched as they walked away while her eyes remain on Negi.

That night, after making sure that Konoka Ojosama is safe, she returns to her own room, thinking about the things that had happened during the day.

"If only I opened up myself earlier on, then things won't be like this." Setsuna says as tears flow down her cheek while she lays on her bed.

She cried herself to sleep that night, but she know that she must not do this often, but today was just too much. However, when tomorrow comes, she will be the same Setsuna, the strong one again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.

1 Corinthians 13:4-8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Words:

Hope you people enjoyed it. The reason why I wrote this story was that there are no real Negi / Setsuna stories out there, at least not on Still, I really like the pairing and just a side fact, in Japan, Setsuna is ranked number one on popularity poll for two consecutive rounds as her character development starts. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
